


The Haunting of Castle Black

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: College, Costume Party, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Modern AU, Smut, bumps in the night, frat party, ghosts and ghouls, haunted Castle Black, sex in inappropriate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Dany, a student at King’s Landing University, reluctantly agrees to attend a costume party at Castle Black, rumored to be one of the most haunted places in Westeros.  Reports of ghost sightings and unexplained noises are a common occurrence, but what of bumps in the night from a hot, mysterious stranger?





	The Haunting of Castle Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Jonerys Monthly Event over on Tumblr - Alternate Universe
> 
> Special thanks to AO3 user dabnerys for providing me with some of the inspiration behind this story and just being awesome in general :-)
> 
> Mood Board done by yours truly ;-)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/43825955560/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Dany smiled warmly as she passed out candy to little kids dressed up in assorted superhero costumes. It was Halloween and Dragonstone Diner was a favorite destination for adults and kids alike, well known for its vintage, ‘50s-style decor as well as the kind-hearted owner’s penchant for spoiling children with treats on holidays.  Her shift was almost over and she was looking forward to going home and relaxing after spending most of the day on her feet waiting tables. 

 

“Any big plans tonight?” her friend Missandei asked as she closed out the register, her shift ending as well.

 

Dany shook her head. “Are you kidding?  Tonight is going to be just like every other Friday night – curling up in bed with a big bowl of ice cream while watching cheesy ‘80s movies.”

 

Missandei rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Dany?  You can’t stay cooped up at home on Halloween!”

 

“Watch me!” Dany said, huffing out a laugh.  She wasn’t interested in all the wild shenanigans that went on during Halloween. Besides, between working at the diner and going to school, she just didn’t have the time for the frivolities of college life.  Things like intramural sports, sororities, and even dating were out of reach.  Once she finished school and got a real job, perhaps she would have time for a social life, but for now, this was the reality. 

 

“C’mon, Dany, you really need to get out,” Missandei pleaded.  “I’m going to this frat party tonight at Castle Black and I need a wing-woman.  This guy I’m crushing on is going to be there and I’ll look like an idiot if I show up by myself.”

 

Dany sighed.  “Can’t you find someone else to go with you,” she whined.  “Halloween just isn’t my thing.”

 

Missandei wasn’t one to take no for an answer.  “Um, excuse me, but have you forgotten that I covered your shift for you _twice_ last week when you had exams?  That means you owe me.  Now are you really going to leave your girl hanging?”

 

Dany’s shoulders slumped in resignation.  Her friend had a point.   She quickly thought up another excuse, however, hoping against hope that there was still a way to wriggle out of going to the party.  “You know, I would totally go but I have absolutely nothing to wear and it’s way too late to find a costume now.”

 

Missandei’s face lit up. “That’s no problem at all.  I have tons of costumes at home and we’re about the same size.  You can just wear one of mine!”

 

“Great,” said Dany dryly, forcing a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

 

Missandei barely even noticed.  “OMG this is going to be so much fun,” she squealed excitedly.  “Okay, I’m going to go home to change and pick out your costume. I’ll meet you at your place in a couple of hours.”

 

“All right,” Dany replied with a sigh.  “And you’d better not pick out anything skanky!”

 

“Of course not,” Missandei said with a sly wink as she swept towards the door.  “See you in a bit!”

 

Dany raked her fingers through her hair, groaning out loud as she watched her friend walk away.  So much for a relaxing evening at home. 

 

* * *

  

A few hours later, Dany was back at her apartment feeling refreshed and rejuvenated after a brief nap. She had just enough time to take a hot shower before Missandei was banging on her door with her trademark knock – five short raps followed by two long ones.

 

Dany went to open it and her mouth dropped open in shock because Missandei looked like she had just walked out of a brothel!  She was dressed as a sexy nurse and her costume left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  It featured the shortest skirt she had ever seen, complete with a red and white nurse’s cap, a skin-tight corset, and fishnet stockings.  

 

Missandei paid her slack jaw no attention and walked into the apartment confidently before shoving a bundle into her arms. 

 

“What’s this?” Dany asked, frowning at the skimpy material in the bag.

 

Missandei arched a perfectly groomed brow.  “What do you think?  It’s your costume.  You’re going to be a Greek goddess!”

 

Dany took a closer look at the costume which was nothing more than a white bra top and a gold and white skirt with slits that went all the way up to the waist practically!  She laughed out loud.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  I might as well walk outside naked!”

 

Missandei burst out laughing.  “Gurrrl, it’s Halloween!  This is the one night out of the year where we get to dress up like sluts with zero judgment!  Now stop whining and go get dressed!”

 

“Fine!” Dany snapped. “But now _you_ fucking owe _me_! This is above and beyond paying you back for covering my shift and you know it!”

 

Missandei rolled her eyes, waving her off.  “Girl, go get dressed!”

 

Dany walked off in a huff, making her way into her bedroom where she quickly changed into the offending costume.  Afterwards, she turned to look at herself in the mirror and couldn’t help the smile teasing her lips.  True, she looked like a wanton whore, but she also looked pretty damned good.  Her curves filled out the costume nicely and the gold accenting complimented her waist length silver-blonde hair.  She walked back out into the living room and Missandei let out a low whistle.

 

“Damn, girl, you look hot in that!” she said with a smile.  “Now let me do your make-up so you can _really_ set it off.”

 

When she was done, Dany had to admit she looked _fierce_.  She had glowing, luminous skin, sexy Cleopatra eyes, and blood red lips.  Missandei had gone all out.

 

“And now for some liquid courage,” her curly-haired friend said, as she pulled a flask from her purse, pouring out two shots of raspberry vodka.  Dany giggled as they clanked glasses with Missandei reciting one of her hilarious drinking poems. 

 

“Here’s to being single, seeing double, and coming triple!” she said, raising her glass. 

 

“Cheers to that!” Dany replied heartily before knocking her shot back and slamming her glass down on the counter.  The alcohol seared its way down her throat to her belly and before she knew it, she was reaching for another one as she started feeling silly and giddy all at once. Perhaps tonight wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

A short while later, the girls walked outside to catch an Uber to the costume party, which was being hosted by Beta Nu Beta Fraternity, affectionately known as the “Brothers in Black.”  The Betas, known for their wild and crazy parties, were the hottest guys on campus and most girls would claw each other’s eyes out just to land a date with one of them – most girls except for Dany, of course.  She didn’t have time to date, especially not some rich, pampered, spoiled pretty boy.  Beta men changed women like they changed their underwear, and she had no intention of getting romantically caught up with one of them.  No, tonight would just be about having a good time with Missandei and enjoying herself, then it would be back to her normal routine.

 

As they approached their destination, the imposing towers of Castle Black suddenly came into view, breaking through the misty fog that swirled overhead.  A shiver ran down Dany’s spine as she took in the castle’s dark silhouette, twisted iron gates, and menacing gargoyles grinning from every ledge and turret.  Once occupied by royalty, the castle had now been relegated to a tourist attraction, more famous for its supposed paranormal activity than its former occupants.  Rumored to be one of the most haunted places in Westeros, thousands of people visited the castle every year, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of its many ghosts.  Reports of strange noises and floating objects were a regular occurrence but Dany didn’t believe any of it.  Ghosts didn’t exist and it was all just urban myths and wild imaginations as far as she was concerned.

 

She stepped out of the car awkwardly, fidgeting all the way as she walked with Missandei towards the castle doors.  She was still uncomfortable with being dressed so provocatively and hoped she wasn’t about to make a fool out of herself.  She needn’t have worried, however, because as soon as they walked inside, she realized that dressing practically naked was the overwhelming theme of the evening.  She couldn’t count the number of girls she saw dressed up as sexy maids, slutty schoolgirls, and naughty nuns.  Even the guys were into it, wearing next to nothing as they dressed up as gladiators, firemen, and bad-boy cops.

 

The smell of sweat and alcohol hung heavy in the air and a tangle of bodies writhed and gyrated to the beat of loud, pounding music.  Dany was swept up immediately in the excitement of it all, finally letting loose as she laughed and danced with Missandei in the middle of the dance floor.  A couple of songs later, a good-looking guy with short, cropped hair and a honey-coated complexion approached Missandei from behind, wrapping his arms around her as he rocked to the beat.  She turned around in surprise before squealing in delight as she hugged him. 

 

“Dany, meet Gray,” she said, quickly providing introductions.  “Gray, this is my friend, Dany.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Gray said with a smile, shaking Dany’s hand before returning his attention to Missandei, his dark gaze skimming over her sexy nurse costume.

 

Dany could feel the heat smoldering between the two of them and, not wanting to be a third wheel, quickly excused herself.  She walked over to the refreshments table, tittering at the festive display of appetizers, before helping herself to some deviled egg eyeballs, mummies-in-a-blanket, and pumpkin tortilla chips.  Afterwards, she went looking for Missandei only to realize that she and Gray had disappeared, probably off to some hidden alcove she thought knowingly. 

 

Feeling a bit awkward, as she didn’t really know anyone else at the party, she wandered around aimlessly for a while before noticing a man staring at her from across the room.  He was sexy as sin with dark, penetrating eyes, raven curls, and a body that just wouldn’t quit.  His broad shoulders, muscular chest, and chiseled abs were on full display in the Spartan warrior costume he was wearing, and she suddenly felt all flushed with heat as his gaze held her captive, binding her in silence. She forcibly averted her eyes away, wondering if the attention he was giving her was all in her imagination. But every time she glanced back in his direction, he was staring dead at her, a smirk on his handsome face now as if he knew he was flustering her and thoroughly enjoying it.

 

Slightly annoyed that he was toying with her, and apparently expected _her_ to make the first move, she decided to ignore him and explore the castle instead.  She walked out into the main foyer and climbed up a winding staircase to the landing above, eventually making her way down a dimly lit hallway lined with marble statues and huge oil paintings.  A floorboard creaked behind her, and she whipped her head around, startled, only to discover that it was none other than her mystery man from the party.

 

“Are you following me?” she asked, unnerved by his intense gaze which lingered over her body, caressing each and every curve before boldly meeting her eyes.  His lips quirked into an amused smile but he didn’t say anything, which only further served to annoy her.  “Didn’t anyone ever teach you that it’s impolite to stare?” she huffed, breaking the silence.

 

“I might have heard that saying once or twice,” he replied in a deep, sexy voice.  His tongue darted out as he moistened his lips, and she couldn’t help imagining those soft, plump, delicious lips on top of hers, on her breasts, between her legs, or wherever else they chose to explore.  Her pulse quickened at the dirty thought and a warm, throbbing sensation settled between her thighs.

 

“Do you go to King’s Landing U?” he asked, snapping her out of her trance. 

 

“Yes,” she replied, suddenly conscious of how close he was standing to her – close enough to see the tiny flecks of gold in his brown eyes. 

 

His brows raised in surprise.  “So how come I’ve never seen you before?”

 

“Maybe your eyes don’t work,” she teased, shrugging coyly.

 

He circled her then, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.  “No, my eyes work just fine, thank you,” he replied, his voice husky, seductive, while his eyes blazed with such hot desire that she felt as if she would melt right then and there. “Tell me your name,” he murmured as he tenderly brushed back a lock of hair from her cheek. 

 

“Daenerys,” she answered breathily, goosebumps chasing down her spine.  “But everyone calls me Dany.  Yours?”

 

“Jon and everybody calls me Jon,” he replied, a wry grin on his face.  She burst into high shrill laughter at his attempt to make a joke, but then realized it wasn’t supposed to be all that funny and promptly felt like an idiot as her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment.  She half-expected him to turn tail and return to the party after observing how cringe she could be, but he just smiled at her, a soft look on his face as if he found her quite endearing.

 

“I love your Greek goddess costume,” he said, eyeing her appreciatively as he caressed the fabric of her long, flowing sleeves.  “It perfectly compliments my Spartan warrior costume.  It’s almost like we came dressed as a couple.  It must be fate.”

 

She smiled demurely. “Maybe so since I didn’t even know I was coming to this party, let alone what I was going to wear, until only a couple of hours ago.  I don’t get out much these days.”

 

“Oh?  And why is that,” he asked curiously.

 

Dany sighed.  “Between work and school, I just don’t have the time.”

 

“So are you telling me I won’t be seeing you anymore after tonight?” he said, his dark brown eyes seemingly swirling with concern.

 

Her cheeks flushed pink at the implication that he wanted to see her again.  “I don’t know… I’m very busy…”

 

“And yet you still found the time to come to this party,” he murmured softly, his mouth hovering so close that she could almost taste him.  “Have you ever considered dating a Beta Nu Beta man?”

 

Dany smirked.  “Oh, I’ve heard all about you Beta men.”

 

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  “Yeah? What have you heard?”

 

“Many things…” she replied, a faint giggle escaping her lips.

 

“We’re not _all_ players, you know,” he said with a wink as he took her by the hand, cradling it in his much larger one. “C’mon, you’re obviously bored with the party scene downstairs and, honestly, so am I,” he said, leading her further down the hallway.  “But you shouldn’t be up here alone.  This place is haunted.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “You seriously believe that?”

 

He looked at her in surprise.  “Of course I do, because it’s true.  Lady Stoneheart was murdered here over a century ago – had her throat slit wide open. It’s said that if you listen hard enough, you can still hear her garbled screams echoing off the castle walls.  Some even say that she still roams these corridors, seeking vengeance for her murder and the downfall of her family, bringing death and destruction to anyone she encounters.”

 

Dany laughed, not believing a word of what he was telling her.  “For some reason, you don’t strike me as the superstitious type."

 

“Oh, I’m full of surprises,” he replied with a grin.

 

Together they continued to explore their surroundings, eventually coming across yellow caution tape that was blocking off a wing of the castle that was clearly in a state of decay.   Jon ignored it and stepped over easily but Dany hesitated.

 

“Are you sure we should go back there?” she asked, a pang of worry suddenly hitting her.

 

“Don’t be scared,” he said tenderly, wrapping his arm around her waist as he helped her step over the tape. “I won’t let anything hurt you.  I promise.”

 

“All right,” she said softly, his calming, protective nature making him all the more attractive in her eyes.

 

They continued walking and eventually made their way into what was once probably an elegant sitting room. Heavy tapestries lined the walls, faded and worn with age, and the surrounding furniture was rotted and littered with dense cobwebs.  A partially collapsed piano sat in one corner of the room, dusty sheet music still in place on the stand, and a portrait of a woman hung overhead, her vivid auburn hair in stark contrast to cold blue eyes and a grim smile.  A shudder coursed through Dany as she stared at the portrait before eventually turning away.  She could swear the woman’s eyes were following her…

 

Suddenly the piano started playing as a chilling melody filled the air, the notes distorted and out of tune.  Dany let loose a blood curdling scream, practically leaping into Jon’s arms as her body trembled with fear.  Jon was unnerved as well and quickly pulled out his cellphone, using it as a flashlight, as he illuminated the side of the room where the piano sat.  To their surprise, and relief, it was only a stray cat. Huge, yellow eyes peered at them as it danced across the ivory keys, hissing once before jumping down to the floor, a flash of black as it darted out of the room.

 

“Jesus, that scared the shit out of me!” Dany whispered as she waited for her pounding heart to calm down.

 

“Still think this place isn’t haunted?” Jon teased, chuckling softly, as he held her in his arms, showing no sign of letting go. 

 

She looked up at him and had no answer, completely mesmerized by the sexiest pair of chocolate brown eyes she’d ever seen.  And then his lips were on hers, kissing her softly as she sighed with pleasure, her body welcoming his touch.  A low growl escaped his throat as their kisses intensified, his grip tightening around her waist and pulling her close.  Closing her eyes, she let herself become lost in the moment, soaking up his taste, his touch, his wonderful scent, the heat that radiated off his body, all combining to rob her of the ability to think, to do anything but feel.  And what a feeling it was.  Her panties were sopping wet as liquid heat pooled between her legs and despite the layers of clothes between them, she could feel his arousal, thick and hard with desire as he pressed into her soft curves.

 

“I want you,” he whispered into her ear as he kissed along her neck, suckling the tender flesh.  “Do you want me?”

 

Dany knew she should have said no.  She should have walked away.  What the hell was she doing, alone in the dark with a man she barely knew?  This was so unlike her and yet she’d never wanted anything more in her life.  His kisses, and the way his body moved against hers had ignited a fire within her that only he could quench.  

 

“Yes, I want you,” she finally murmured as he sighed against her lips in apparent relief.  “But not without protection,” she added.

 

“We’re in luck then,” he said as he reached into the shorts underneath his costume and pulled out a condom. They quickly undressed, with Jon tearing the condom wrapper open with his teeth before sheathing himself in the thin layer of latex.  He approached her slowly, his cock jutting out, hard and ready for her.  And she welcomed him with open arms, kissing him hungrily as he backed her against the nearest wall, the solid muscles of his chest pressed firm against her heaving breasts.

 

He dipped his head to draw a nipple into his mouth, his slick tongue teasing the pebbled peak as she ran her fingers through his curls, whimpering with need.  And then his attention shifted to her other breast, flicking his tongue over the tight bud of her nipple, before drawing it into his mouth and sucking sharply.  “Jon, please,” she moaned as she tossed her head back, bucking her hips against him. She didn’t know how much longer she could wait. 

 

He slowly made his way back up to her lips, kissing her tenderly as he snaked his hand down between her thighs, probing her slick entrance with first one finger, then two. “Fuck…Dany, you’re so wet for me,” he gasped, aligning himself with her moist heat as he placed his tip at her entrance. And then he was surging home, palming her ass as he lifted her off her feet, pounding her into the wall with each thrust.  The sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing filled the room and soon Dany found herself fighting to hold back her screams, struggling desperately not to alert the entire castle as to what they were doing. 

 

Jon was like a man possessed as he hammered into her, his fingertips digging into her flesh.  She surrendered to him completely as waves of pleasure rippled through her body.  She was so close…  When her climax broke, it broke hard, wrenching a piercing scream from her lips as her body shattered into a million pieces.

 

“Yeah,” Jon groaned as he continued pumping into her.  He thrust one final time before a string of expletives flew from his mouth, his orgasm tearing through him with ferocious intensity. 

 

He collapsed against her, panting and slick with sweat as he slowly lowered her back down to the floor. And then he was kissing her all over – her forehead, her nose and cheeks, her lips and chin – all with a tender sweetness, as if she were a precious porcelain doll to be cherished.  He gazed into her eyes, a smile on his sensuous lips. “That was amazing,” he whispered. “You’re amazing.”

 

“So are you,” she breathed, her body still on fire and tingling from what had just happened between them. 

 

After taking a few moments to catch their breath, they slowly pulled apart from each other, exchanging shy smiles as they put their clothes back on.  Realizing that time had gotten away from them, they started walking back towards the party, only to encounter a couple of Jon’s fraternity brothers in one of the adjoining hallways.

 

“Sam, Pyp, what are you guys doing up here?” Jon asked as they shone their flashlights on him and Dany.

 

“Ghost hunting,” one of them replied.  “A couple of girls downstairs swear they just heard Lady Stoneheart’s wail, so we decided to check it out.”

 

Jon stifled a laugh while Dany blushed furiously, praying no one would notice.

 

“And what are you two doing up here?” asked the other man, his pale eyes darting around nervously. He was the larger of the two but seemed timid, as if searching for a ghost was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now.

 

“Uhh… I was just giving Dany here a private tour of the castle,” Jon said, quickly introducing her to his frat brothers.  “You know, I think we might have heard something too.  We’ll definitely keep an eye out for you.”

 

“Thanks,” said Pyp, a suspicious look on his face as Jon and Dany walked off, waiting until they were out of earshot before bursting into hilarious laughter.  They made their way back downstairs and were just about to enter the party room again when Jon stopped and pulled her to the side. 

 

“Can I see you again?” he asked, looking at her with big, brown puppy eyes.  “I know what you may have heard about Beta men and...I just want you to know that we’re not all like that.  This wasn’t just a one-night stand for me…and I know you said you’re busy, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes just to spend more time with you.

 

“I want to see you again too,” she admitted, her voice soft with longing.  “Maybe we can work something out…”

 

His face lit up into the sexiest smile she had ever seen.  “Oh, we definitely can…”

 

They chuckled together softly, taking the time to exchange phone numbers, before returning to the party and dancing the night away.  Eventually it was time to go home and they reluctantly said their goodbyes, with Dany blushing prettily as he pulled her into his arms, brushing a feather-light kiss over her lips.  Afterwards, she caught up with an excited Missandei who started talking a mile a minute about everything that had gone down between her and Gray.  Dany was barely listening however, her mind entirely focused on Jon.  And as she reflected on the events of the night, during the long car ride home, one thing was for sure: Halloween was her new favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time and consideration. Look for Lone Wolf updates next! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!!


End file.
